


Sneaking You In

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily sneaks Laura into her home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“What if…”

Lily smiles, kissing Laura into silence before leading her up the stairs, sneaking her into the house had not been easy. Her smile is triumphant when she successfully gets them into the bedroom without being seen, quick to block the door so they won’t be caught. 

“Lil…”

“Laura, please… right now all I want is to rest… with you.”

Laura flushes and Lily laughs. 

“What?”

“Mum said…”

“Your mother has no idea about us just yet Laura, she’s more worried you’ll follow your sister and marry a guy after giving him…. Well…”

Lily shrugs.

“Besides, at least I’m not married.”


End file.
